Mario Kart D
|image= |descr= |developer=Ninkancho |publisher=Fantendo |series=''Mario Kart'' |predecessor=''Mario Kart 8'' |genre=Kart-racing |platforms=Display |color1= border-radius:.5em;box-shadow:0 0 1em #430,0 0 1em #430;color:#000!important;padding:.5em |color2=#000 |color3= border-radius:.5em;color:#fff;padding:.5em }} Mario Kart D is an upcoming racing game in the ''Mario Kart'' series, being developed by Ninkancho for the Display. It will feature the usual sets of new tracks, items, and kart parts alongside a brand-new Story Mode, in addition to introducing the ziplining mechanic. Mario Kart D aims to be the biggest, most pleasing title in the series to date. A tie-in level editor, Mario Kart Maker, was announced for an autumn 2016 release. Gameplay Mario Kart D plays like previous installments in the series. is used to turn the kart, is used to accelerate, to brake and reverse, or to use items, and to hop and drift. After moving enough while drifting, sparks will fly from the kart's wheels, indicating that a speed boost will occur once is released. Drivers can also trick off of ramps, bumps, and bouncy platforms by hopping with just before flying off the object in question. By touching special pads and rings and entering certain zones, karts will activate modes that change the gameplay and controls. For instance, they can drive underwater with a propeller, use hang-gliders to move through the air, Spin Boost on walls and ceilings in antigravity, and now zipline down ropes and poles. On ziplines, karts can be swung back and forth to collect coins and break Item Boxes, or dodge other racers and obstacles. In antigravity, drivers can swing their karts all the way around a zipline, but have a noticeably greater amount of inertia. Finally, if the glider's pitch is angled a certain way, the driver's vehicle will skim across the surface of water, which lets them use bouyant objects most effectively. However, this leaves a wake that can be tricked off of by others. Characters Mario Kart D features an initial roster of 24 characters, all from the Mario franchise. Purchasing a DLC pack will unlock four crossover characters each, with Pack 1 unlocking Don-chan, Isabelle, Kirby, and Link, and Pack 2 unlocking Pac-Man, Pikachu, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer, for a total of 32 playable characters. Recolors :Suggest recolors in the comments section! 's Thunder Mario recolor.]]Each character on the roster has nine recolors or skins, which can be selected from a dropdown. An exception lies in the Mii, which allows you to choose from any Mii saved to any of the Display systems being used, as well as from six Guest Miis. Kart parts Players can once again customize their kart's body, tires, and glider to create a customized kart combo. Up to eight combos can be saved to a Display system, and these saved combos can be shared locally and online. However, to avoid rendering the part-unlocking system useless, players who recieve saved combos will be unable to customize them. Body The vehicle's autobody, or its main frame to which tires and gliders are added and decals are stuck. Tires The wheels placed on the kart's axles; the number used varies depending on the type of body. Glider The non-motorized hangglider that allows the kart to maneuver in midair, popping out of the back of the body when the kart drives over a Glider Panel. Decals Up to five decals, found by playing Story Mode, can be applied to a player's kart at any time. As opposed to boosting specific stats like most abilities in Splatoon, which the decal system is loosely based on, decals provide special effects in specific situations. The same decal can be applied multiple times, and its effect will stack. Items As usual, items can be collected by driving through Item Boxes. Many items can be used for offense and defense, while others are speed-focused. The item system has been reverted from its Mario Kart 8 incarnation, allowing racers to once again keep a second item in reserve. The developers have actively worked to make the random item selection more balanced as well, significantly toning down the luck factor. In team-based gameplay, items have different color schemes depending on the user's team, an attribute formerly specific to Bob-ombs, their explosions, and Fake Item Boxes. The coloration of items has a minor effect on friendly fireproofing as well. When an item from a member of one team is dislodged (e.g. when they are hit by Lightning, or when the item is stolen by a Boo) and used by a member of the other team, the new user may then be able to hit their own team members with it. A starburst (✺) indicates a new item to the series. Courses Mario Kart D is set to feature 32 tracks in the racing modes at launch, though DLC has been confirmed. As in Mario Kart DS, retro tracks will be split up evenly between the previous eight games, at the cost of using an already-remastered retro course from Mario Kart 64 in the main Cups. Retro courses in the DLC cups will include never-remastered tracks, already-remastered tracks, Mario Kart Arcade GP-subseries courses, selections from other Fantendo Mario Kart games (used with permission), and even remakes of tracks and levels from other titles. Battle Mode allows access to sixteen arenas, eight new and eight remastered. As Mario Kart 8 did not have any courses specific to Battle Mode, two stages from Mario Kart: Double Dash were remade instead, with one being an unlockable course in that game. Modes Grand Prix The quintessential Mario Kart mode, Grand Prix has from one to five players competing in one of several Cups, alongside seven to eleven computer-controlled racers, depending on the number of players. Each Cup has four tracks, which themselves take three laps or sections to complete. Mario Kart D's Grand Prix noticeably features heavier use of the kart modes and section tracks than any previous game in the series. Time Trials Time Trials is a single-player mode in which the player has to complete three laps around a specified race course as quickly as possible, whether to get a faster time than Ghosts, to beat one's personal record on the course, or to go for a world record. As with previous entries in the series, Mario Kart D comes with Normal and Expert Staff Ghost data for every Grand Prix course, with new Staff Ghosts available for DLC Pack courses on purchase. Nintendo Ghosts' names are prefixed with Nin★, and Ninkancho Ghosts' with Nkt★ (with the letters corresponding to the first consonant of each syllable in their Japanese company name, ニン間諜). Based on a similar feature in Mario Kart 7, eleven manually- or automatically-selected Ghosts can be raced against at the same time, simulating a twelve-player race but with behaviorally static opponents. VS Race VS Race is a mode similar to Grand Prix, where races follow custom rules and, thus, trophies cannot be achieved for any of the Cups. VS Races can be single- or local multiplayer. AI of any difficulty level is able to fill in remaining places with random computer-controlled drivers, as in a Grand Prix. Online Players can battle opponents from around the world in online races. Courses can be voted for from a random selection before each round. A driver's place at the end of a race impacts their VR, as does quitting a race prematurely. However, other than by getting last place or quitting, there is no way to lose VR. Tournaments Online tournaments can be set up and joined as in Mario Kart 8. However, returning from Mario Kart Wii are bimonthly, one-player Official Tournaments. These cannot be recreated by players as they often use special conditions or even courses that otherwise cannot be accessed normally. Story Mode The new Story Mode is a simplistic mode based in part on New Super Mario Bros., Diddy Kong Racing's adventure mode, Mario Kart DS's missions, and even Splatoon's Hero Mode. Players drive through levels collecting coins, using items to defeat enemies, finding decals, and completing tasks when needed. Cannons and the Glider mode are heavily used in this mode as a means to travel from area to area. On the world maps, players can drive to tunnels to play their respective levels, upgrade their kart or buy new vehicles for Story Mode, and even find special items. Plot On what seems like a normal race at Turbo Raceway, a cape-clad perpetrator descends onto the track and begins duplicating Item Boxes, presumably for their own use. A Lakitu is dispatched with a red flag to warn the drivers. The race is quickly brought to a halt as officials catch and arrest the tamperer. A week later, racing continues. During a race held at WII U Water Park, the figure strikes again, blotting out the sun as a shield of eight Heart items circles around them, and preparing an attack. Just after the racers notice, the mysterious tamperer vanishes. The scene cuts to a Mushroom Kingdom news program announcing that Mario has been called upon to track down and defeat the criminal, and that go-karting has been cancelled until further notice. The other non-DLC characters convince Mario to let them help with the search, and suggest using their go-karts for faster transportation, as they aren't planned for use in future races anyway. The track-down begins in World 1, the closest sector of the Mushroom Kingdom to Princess Peach's Castle. The player must complete predetermined objectives in W1-1 Toad Town, W1-2 Mineshaft Depths, W1-3 Treetop Drive, and W1-4 WII Toad's Factory, such that completing the levels will demonstrate that they have searched the areas thoroughly. When World 1 is completed, the characters meet again, only for all to turn up without any leads. Unfazed, the group moves on to World 2. However, in this area, they begin to find strange variations on the typical Item Boxes. There are Item Boxes that only give out specific items, that get rid of held items, that are made out of dark matter and cause whatever touches one to disintegrate, and even more. Double Item Boxes also begin appearing alongside older Item Box designs from throughout the series. The levels also contain many discarded and broken items. Partway through completing the world, a breadcrumb trail of shattered iridescent glass, question marks, and bricks appears, and the player may follow it to W2-4 The Villain's Lair. This level is nothing but a small, dusty cave, the mouth of which is suddenly blocked by a large set of cell bars sliding down, trapping the player. After a couple of seconds, a strange Item Box appears in the center of the cave, ejecting the driver from their kart and thus allowing the player to run between the bars and leave the level. The player character meets with the rest of the team to share what happened, to learn that the same caped figure was the one to trap them before escaping again. However, the others were able to make out a few details, namely a spiky head, dark shoes, and a bright, creepy smile. When all four World 2 levels are completed, the characters race to track down the tamperer once and for all. Trivia *The number D can be converted to 13 in decimal from tetradecimal (base 14) and numeral systems of greater bases. Ninkancho has hinted that this may be relevant to their Mystery Milestone™ of April 13, 2016. *''Mario Kart D'' was originally to be named Mario Kart 9. As such, a Cloud Nine item was planned. This would spawn nine items circling the user's kart, similar in concept to the Lucky Seven and Crazy Eight. After the game's name was changed, one of the staff members jokingly suggested a replacement called the Big D; the concept was not expanded on afterwards. *Another planned item was the Traffic Cone. It could be dragged behind the kart as a shield, but would have no effect when thrown other than slightly slowing down anyone who knocked it over. There would be a Triple variant, as well. *Characters including Goomba, Professor E. Gadd, Olimar, Pianta, R.O.B., and Samus were considered for the roster, but ultimately had to be cut. The development team has hinted that these characters and more may be playable in the next game. *Kirby's reveal as a playable character was a hint towards the then-upcoming Kirby's Air Ride Spectacle, which had not yet been revealed. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display Category:Ninkancho Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Content inherited by AM Studios Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Sports Games